


The Apprenticeship

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Slut Shaming, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Draco always gets what he wants. Even if he has to take it by force.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	The Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally going to hell for writing this. I churned it out all in one night and spent a few days editing it. It was definitely out of my comfort zone but also a very delicious fic to write. I took a few creative liberties with setting and also the surrounding plot, and I hope that the person whose prompt this was enjoys it.
> 
> CW: literally everything in the tags. Rape, underage (Lily is sixteen), blackmail, slut shaming, forced orgasms, not a good read. 
> 
> And please don't come at me if this isn't your cup of tea, I am not holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read. I am a survivor myself, and frankly I found this quite cathartic and relaxing to write, so please don't come at me. Thanks.

Her arse was spectacular. 

That was the only thought coursing through Draco Malfoy’s mind as he watched Lily Potter work. He had hired the sixteen year old for a summer apprenticeship in his potions shop, and she was actually pretty good at her job, [not that Draco had doubted her brilliance for even a moment. He had hired for a reason, (well, for more than one, but that part didn’t matter.)]

She was cleaning out one of the deeper cauldrons. They had just finished a potion of which even the remnants were too volatile to risk using a cleaning charm with. Lily had removed her light summer robes and was now in a pair of shorts, that, despite almost reaching her knees, perfectly accentuated her arse. Draco could feel himself growing hard in his pants. 

It was a damned shame that the teenager had not understood a single one of the hints that Draco had dropped. Merlin, he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the counter of the shop and to take her, take Potter’s precious, gorgeous daughter. Gods, he wanted her writhing and moaning underneath him, begging for his cock, begging for her own release. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” said Lily, jolting Draco from his thoughts. “I’ve finished,” she said with a smile. “May I head home,” she brushed a lock of bright red hair and then her cheeks filled with color. “Scorpius and I, we-” she trailed off.

“Of course,” Draco said. “Go ahead, Ms. Potter. Congrats on finishing your first week of your apprenticeship, by the way. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

-X-

The sun had sunk deep into the sky by the time they closed the shop. It was late August, which meant the longest days of summer were behind them, but now they were preparing for the Hogwarts back to school rush. It had been a long agonizing day and Draco Malfoy was exhausted. 

“Sir,” called out a timid voice. “Um, sir?” 

Lily had spilled almost an entire pallet of vials of cleaning potion onto herself in the latest rush, and Draco had sent her into the office with his private bath and safety shower to wash off.

Draco turned and entered his office. Lily shrieked, and that’s when Draco saw it. She was standing there in a rare black skirt, one of Draco’s favorites, and a bra, no shorts or robes to be seen. Draco stared for a moment longer than what was strictly considered proper. 

“What happened?” He asked. He closed the office door and locked it behind him. 

“The cleaning potion was the one you designed to be diluted,” she said, a blush rising from her voluptuous cleavage to her cheeks. “It ate right through my robes and shirt.” She crossed her arms awkwardly over her chest as Draco stepped forward. Gods, he loved her cleavage, the way her breasts curved until they disappeared under her bra. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Draco said, his voice betraying his lust. “You have a beautiful body.” 

“Sir,” Lily said, and her entire face and most of her chest went as red as her hair.

“I am simply stating what is obvious,” Draco said. He chanced reaching out a hand and pushing back a lock of her hair. 

Lily pulled back immediately, as Draco had expected. “Do you have a change of clothes or something I could wear home?” She asked. 

“Do you know when Scorpius brought you home last summer, you were so gorgeous all I could think of was taking you right there in the living room?” Draco took another step forward. “You were so gorgeous I almost forgot I don’t sully myself by touching Halfbloods.”

“I really think I should go,” said Lilian. “My dad-” 

“Potter will surely understand if you’re late getting home from your summer internship. Hogwarts starts in just a few weeks, and, as such, we are quite  _ busy _ .” Draco let the innuendo drip from his words. He pushed forward, pressing Lily against the wall in a piercing kiss. 

For a blissful, if brief moment, she kissed back, and then, as if all of her senses had hit her at once, she pushed him, hard. Draco almost lost his footing but he recovered, seeing red. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Lily gasped. “I really, really need to go. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Lily,” Draco said. “You know where we keep spare changes of clothes, don’t you? Why else would you call me in here, half naked? You don’t just get to tease me and leave, not after you’ve spent your entire summer teasing me with your shorts and those revealing clothes, taking off your robes at every chance you get. You’re not leaving until I say you are.” 

He paused, and Lily must have seen that as her opportunity to try to leave, because she moved left as fast as she could, but Draco was faster. He grabbed her by the arm and then pushed her back up against the wall. He maneuvered his other arm across her throat, pressing down, just enough for it to hurt, to make it hard to breathe, but not enough to cause too much harm. 

“I told you you’re not leaving,” Draco growled. “Do you understand that?” He pressed a bit harder to force his point. It was the perfect amount of pressure he had learned. 

Lily nodded quickly, her gorgeous brown eyes wide with a delicious amount of fear. 

“Good girl,” Draco said as he eased his grip on her throat but not the one on her arm. “You’ve always been such a good girl, so smart, so obedient.” 

As soon as Draco released his hold on her throat, Lily screamed.

Draco grabbed his wand front the holster on his thigh and cast a silencing charm at the door. He had forgotten. Not that it mattered, almost all of the shops in Diagon Alley were already equipped with silencing wards and charms to prevent the Alley from becoming too loud. “You can scream all you want, Lily, no one is going to hear you.” 

To Draco’s surprise, she stopped screaming. It seemed that Lily hadn’t inherited her father’s stubborn tenacity, a damned shame, if you asked him. Draco wondered if she would fight, he wondered if she would fall apart in his arms, screaming his name. 

He pressed against her, aligning his prick, which was already hard enough to see through his trousers and pants, against her leg. “Do you feel that?” He asked. “That’s how badly I want you, and I will always get what I want.” 

Lily squirmed against him. 

Draco slipped a hand under her skirt and pushed aside her panties. They were made of thin, nearly invisible material. His finger grazed her heat. She was wet, not quite dripping, but obviously aroused. “Have you done this before?” Draco asked.

Lily shook her head quickly. “Mr. Malfoy,” she repeated. “I’m not ready, please, I’ll suck you off or something, just please let me go home, please.” 

Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear as he stroked her clit with two gentle fingers. “I’m going to make you feel so good, okay?” And, Merlin, he was going to make her feel so good. He removed his fingers from her cunt and licked the juices there. Gods, she was delicious. 

He pulled her close and then roughly pressed her up against his desk, not relinquishing his firm grip on her arm. 

“If I let you go will you run?” He asked. He really really wanted to feel her hands on him, her fingers tangled in his hair, but he wasn’t going to lose her, not now. 

Lily shook her head, her eyes glistening.

“Good girl,” Draco said, not for the first time that evening. He let go and then wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her again. She was stiff and unmoving, hardly responding to his lips on hers, so Draco took his nails and pinched the skin of her waist, hard. Lily yelped, and Draco took advantage of that moment to press his tongue inside of her. 

She tasted wonderful, like the fresh coffee she brought every day and cinnamon. Gods, Draco was unsure of how he had gotten so lucky. He pulled away reluctantly and moved his mouth to her neck. He wanted to bite her everywhere, to stake his claim on the gorgeous teenager, but he knew he would have to get rid of any evidence of their affair, lest Potter come and attempt to duel him for his daughter’s virtue. Lily’s  _ virtue.  _ How lucky Draco was that Lily had been untouched, unsullied before him. He was her first, her only, and the reminder sent an additional rush of blood to his already painfully hard prick. 

He sucked hard on Lily’s neck and Lily gasped. 

“That hurts,” she said quietly. 

“I know,” Draco told her. “Pleasure always comes with just a bit of pain, love.”

His hands moved toward her bra, which he unclasped with practiced ease. Her tits were perfect, pale and round and perky, and her pink nipples betrayed her arousal. He chose the right one first, and he laved his tongue against it, pulling and nibbling and sucking. One hand found its way back under her skirt, where he shifted his finger until he found that tight bundle of nerves. She jolted when he touched it. 

He continued his assault on her breasts, switching between the two as he stroked her clitoris. It only took a moment for her to respond. 

“No,” she blurted. Draco knew if he looked down, he would see her gripping the edge of the desk, her knuckles as pale as ever, desperate. It took Draco only a moment to understand what was happening. 

“No, stop, please,” Lily pleaded, and Draco wondered if she was speaking to him or to herself, perhaps Lily didn’t even know. She was close, Draco realized. Draco sped of his ministrations and sucked hard on her breast. 

He pulled off her breast for a moment as she continued to beg quietly. “No, no, no.” 

“It’s okay,” Draco told her, continuing to stroke her clit. “It’s okay. Come for me, Lily. Come for me.” 

And Lily did. She screamed as her body shook under Draco. Draco didn’t slow for a moment, not until she was shuddering against him from the overstimulation. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, as he pulled his fingers away from her soaking wet heat. 

He pressed a finger against her mouth, and for a moment Lily didn’t open her lips, so Draco used his other hand to squeeze her nipple. That did the trick, and she opened her mouth wide. Draco placed both fingers inside and watched as she sucked, a picture of perfection, of beauty, and she was Draco’s, and Draco’s alone, to take. 

He removed his fingers from her mouth with a wet pop and his hand traveled down to her waist. He pushed her skirt down and watched as it pooled at her feet. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” she said. “It’s getting really late and I should go and I really want to go home. I won’t tell anyone, please.” 

“I know you won’t,” Draco said. “No one would believe I would sully myself by laying hands on a Halfblood.” He tugged at her underwear, watching gleefully as the paper thin material snapped. Gods, he used to love it when Astoria wore the no show underwear. It was almost as good as not wearing any at all. 

Draco got down onto his knees. 

“Please, Mr. Malfoy,” Lily begged, and Draco looked up to see her eyes glistening. Even then, she was a picture of beauty. “If you don’t let me go, I’ll tell, I promise I will.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Draco said. “Unless of course you’d like me to show everyone, or perhaps just Scorpius, my memories of you quivering underneath me, coming on my fingers, so desperate and so needy.” 

Lily’s eyes went wide, and a tear fell down her face. “Mr. Malfoy,” she said, and then she thrust out a leg. Draco caught it before it even got close to his face. 

“You’re so stubborn,” he said. “And to think I’m about to make you feel so good.” He squeezed her ankle and used it to pull her legs further apart. He stared at the meal before him. She was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. Draco leaned forward, and buried himself in her, his tongue darting out teasingly against her clit.

Lily squeaked, and Draco grinned as he continued. He dipped his tongue into her wet hole, and then he pulled out and dragged a long stripe upward, pausing on her clit and pressing downward with his tongue. She whined, her body still clearly sensitive from her orgasm only moments before, but Draco didn’t stop. He alternated between using his tongue to fuck her tight hole and teasing her clitoris. 

Lily whined and bucked and then finally, after a blissful few minutes she wrapped both legs around Draco’s neck and squeezed her thighs.

“Say my name,” he told her, pulling back just enough to allow her to feel the buzz from his words. “Say it. Say it, now. Or I swear I’ll show them to Scorpius.” 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Lily ground out awkwardly.

“My name,” Draco demanded, and then he sucked on her clit. 

“Draco, Draco,” Lily breathed out as her cunt tightened and her legs quaked. Draco sucked until she came down from her high, breathless. 

“Gods,” Draco said. “That was the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.” 

Draco stood, his knee popping uncomfortably, and damn his middle age, had Draco been younger, he would’ve asked for her to suck him off to completion, to see his prick down her throat, to hold her hair and watch her swallow his cum, but that would ruin the fun; it would take him a bit for him to be ready again, and there was only so late they could stay before Potter came knocking. Still, Draco considered it. After all, Lily made quite the pretty picture on her knees. He decided against it, and instead unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down just enough to free his prick. 

Lily gasped when she caught sight of it, her eyes wide. Draco knew he wasn’t a small man. Hell, he took pride in that fact. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” she said. “That’s, it’s-” 

She was so cute like this, barely able to form a sentence, simply staring at his cock. 

“It’s too big,” Lily said finally. 

“It isn’t,” Draco reassured her. “And I promise that you can take it.”

Draco paused, wondering how he should take her, whether it would be better to have her facing him or if he wanted to bend her over the desk and take her. He wanted to see her, to watch her face twist in pleasure. 

He stepped forward again and then pushed her backward against the desk. 

Lily pushed back, hard, harder than she had ever before. Maybe, perhaps, she did have some of her father’s stubbornness. But Draco knew the remedy, he had used it before. 

“You said my name when you came,” he told her. “Draco, Draco, Draco,” he repeated. “How would your father feel if he saw that? Your brothers? Your best friend?” 

“My father would kill you,” Lily spat, and she tried unsuccessfully to land a kick into Draco’s groin area. As if he would let her. “I’d show him my memories and you’d-” 

“Oh, Lily,” Draco said. “You’re acting as if you’re going to remember what happened. Have you forgotten I’m a Wizard, that I spent two years living with the most powerful legilimens in the world? Do you think I don’t know how to alter a memory? To change it? To remove it completely from your mind?” He snapped his fingers.

Lily’s eyes went wide again. 

“You won’t tell him anything because there will be nothing to tell,” Draco drawled. 

Lily’s eyes were filled with tears, and Draco reached up to wipe them as they fell. 

“None of that, none of that,” he said. “It’s going to feel good. You’re going to come on my prick. In fact, you will beg me to let you come.” 

“No,” Lily whispered, more tears falling. “No, I won’t.”

Draco stepped forward and spread Lily’s legs. He aligned his prick at her entrance.

“No,” Lily repeated. “Mr. Malfoy, it’s too big. You’re too big.” 

Draco ignored her with the first thrust into her tight heat. He should’ve prepped her, but part of the fun was this was feeling her tight wetness. Lily’s walls strained against his thickness before she eventually swallowed him.

Pain was written all over Lily’s face, and Draco stared softly into her brown, glistening eyes. She was gorgeous like this, a sight he wanted to remember for as long as he could. Draco flexed his fingers and muttered. “Accio camera.” He wanted a photo of this, of her spread out on his prick, whimpering and beautiful and so desperately full. 

His camera flew into his hands, and Draco set the timer on it and allowed it to levitate before he gripped Lily’s waist and pulled out almost completely. With a snap of his hips, he bottomed out inside Lily, her face contorted in pain again as she gasped. The camera flashed once, twice, three times, and Draco pulled out almost completely and pressed back in. He knew that the pain would go away eventually and that Lily would adjust to his prick inside of her, stretching her, hitting her cervix with each thrust. 

Draco used his hand to lazily toy with her clitoris, but Lily reacted immediately, her hands attempting to reach his. Draco batted them away with ease. He could’ve tied her up, perhaps he  _ should’ve  _ tied her up, but he liked it better when she was able to fight, or at least to attempt to. 

Draco kept at it, thrusting into her in time with his ministrations on her clit. He added more pressure, speeding up. He wanted her to come on his prick, to feel her tight walls pulsing around him

And then Lily was gasping, panting, and Draco knew she was so so close. He could feel it. 

“If you come without my permission, I will show them all,” he said. “I’ll publish the photos and everything in every magazine that will take them, and everyone will know. Good luck finding an apprenticeship then. Hell, good luck getting respect  _ anywhere  _ then.” He leaned down, suddenly remembering why he preferred this position. “I told you you were going to beg me, and you will beg me.” 

“Please,” Lily whimpered. 

“Please what?” Draco responded teasingly. “Please publish the photos? Please stop? Please let you come on my prick?”

Lily nodded at the last one. 

“Say it,” Draco demanded. “Say, ‘Draco, please let me come on your prick.’” 

“Draco,” Lily whispered as Draco sped up. It must’ve taken everything in Lily to hold back.  _ Merlin, Draco must’ve been the luckiest Wizard alive _ . “Please let me come on your prick.” 

“Louder,” Draco said with a smirk as he pistoned in and out of her cunt. 

“Please,” Lily said louder. “Please let me come on your prick.” 

“I want people to hear you through the silencing charms,” Draco said. “To hear precious, innocent Lily Potter begging for me to make her come.” 

“Draco, please,” Lily yelled, her voice caught halfway into something that resembled a sob. “Please let me come on your prick!” 

“Come for me,” Draco said, and Lily did. Draco slowed as Lily’s walls convulsed around. He was going to draw out his orgasm for as long as he could. “Good girl,” he said, when Lily’s breathing slowed. 

He teased her overstimulated bundle of nerves, and she shuddered. “I love it when you come on my prick,” he said. “Gods, you were beautiful, begging me to let you come, pleading with me to give you your release. You are such a beautiful girl, and I’m going to fill you with my come.” He looked into Lily’s gorgeous brown eyes, eyes that were filled with tears, tears that dripped down her face and onto Draco’s desk. She was so beautiful, and she was Draco’s to take. He sped up. “Gods, I’m going to fill this beautiful cunt with my seed.” 

At that, Lily’s watering eyes shot completely open. “Mr. Malfoy, please, I haven’t started taking a potion, I-”

“I know,” Draco said simply. “I know, sweet girl,” he sped up his ministrations, determined to give her one last, powerful orgasm as he came. The camera above started snapping more pictures, promising Draco a few photos of Lily in ecstasy, filled to the brim with his prick. He gave one last hard thrust, hitting her cervix as he felt his own balls tighten.

“Come for me, Lily,” he commanded her as spurts of come erupted from his cock. “Be a good girl and come.” Lily’s eyes were still wide with fear, but that didn’t stop her body from succumbing to Draco’s deft fingers. She came hard, her walls tightening around Draco’s prick and milking him for every drop of cum. 

Draco dragged in a breath, near boneless as they both recovered from their orgasms. He pulled out reluctantly.

“You did good  _ today, _ Lily,” Draco said after a beat. He cast a sleeping charm on her and then began the long process of cleaning charms, not neglecting to add a contraceptive charm to the mix. The last thing he needed was a bastard Malfoy running around.

It was a shame he couldn’t leave a single mark on her, couldn’t claim her and make her remember who she belonged to, couldn’t send her home dripping with his come. He grabbed her change of clothes from his drawer and dressed her slowly, his hand lingering on her cunt just a moment too long as he pulled on her panties. 

He cast Obliviate last, taking his time to savor each memory before he wiped it from her mind. It was painstaking, and he had to be careful. The hardest part was removing the memory of her spilling the cleaning solution and ruining her robes. It was so close to her other memories in the day. He carefully planted a memory of her sitting down at his desk to rest for just a moment.

Then, he settled her in his desk chair, waved his wand over the room to ensure everything had been returned to its proper position. Satisfied at last, he gently nudged Lily’s shoulder. 

“Did I fall asleep again?” Lily asked, looking around his office groggily. “Gods, I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

“Are you getting enough sleep?” Draco asked as. “This is the third time this week you’ve taken a nap in my office and it has to have been the fifth or sixth time in the last two weeks. I don’t mind, but if you’re feeling too tired, perhaps you should call in, spend your summer napping until noon or something.” 

Lily chuckled and then yawned. “Honestly, my brothers keep me up all night with their arguing. It’s annoying,” she checked her watch. “Shit, it’s late. I gotta go the my uncle’s shop to Floo home or my dad will kill me for missing curfew.” She stood and grabbed her bag from its customary corner. “Thanks, Mr. Malfoy, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lily hurried out the door and Draco smirked to himself as he watched her go. 

A beep sounded off. His photos were ready, charmed, as always, to print once Lily had gone.

He walked over to the camera and saw the photos. They were gorgeous, Lily’s face contorted in pain and pleasure, desperate and beautiful and wonderful. He had only taken a few this time, and they would make for a good wank later. He tapped his wand against his most heavily warded jar and opened it. Another photo stared back at him, this one with Lily’s mouth open, her face splattered with his cum, and another with Lily bent over shuddering in pain and pleasure his desk as he took her ass and still yet another photo of her, immobile and bound by invisible robes, taking his prick with a plug in her ass.

Draco grinned as he added the photos to the drawer. There were hundreds of photos of Lily in almost every position Draco could think of. It was a shame the summer was coming to a close, that soon Draco would lose access to Lily’s perfect, tight cunt, her hot mouth, her gorgeous arse. Sure, he still had the photos and the memories, but nothing compared to the real thing. 

Draco sighed as he closed and re-warded the drawer. He didn’t need to get too caught up on what was to come. After all, he still had the next two weeks, and well, there was always the option of offering Lily another summer apprenticeship for a job well done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it to the end. See you in hell, ig?
> 
> \---
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
